


Ошибка

by presmwkausheesaya



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, ОСС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presmwkausheesaya/pseuds/presmwkausheesaya
Summary: Он знал, что умрет от ее руки.
Kudos: 1





	Ошибка

**Author's Note:**

> Спо2леры 5 сезон  
> Вдохновлено вот этим, но до прочтения фф лучше не читать пушт спо2леры пук https://vk.com/wall-174131067_25155

Он знал, что умрет от ее руки. Понял еще тогда, именно в тот роковой момент. Его не удивляла жестокость и кровь, ярость, боль - был слишком стар для этого, он пережил это не один раз, и не два, и не три. Тысячелетиями он смотрел на это, и его давно перестали удивлять подобные эмоции - ими было легко манипулировать. 

Еще легче было манипулировать любовью. Чувство, несчастная химическая реакция несовершенного органического тела, делающее обладателя слабым, ведомым, легко подавляемым. О, он знал о любви все. Все.

И он просчитался. Заигрался, устал, заржавел - только так можно было объяснить фатальную ошибку. Недооценил врага. Отвык от отпора, от умного, острого ума, такой же ледяной стены в голове, отгораживающей все отвлекающие чувства, эмоции, мысли. Отвык от того, что враг шел не защищать, не отстаивать, не от отчаяния, не от бесполезной надежды.

Он отвык, что кто-то шел его убивать.

Он, Хорд Прайм, повелитель вселенной, ошибся. Не первый раз в своей длинной и сложной жизни, но первый раз так фатально. И, похоже, в последний раз. 

Она стояла над ним. В ореоле необычайной силы, невероятно волшебная, превосходный образчик древней магии. Женщина с глазами убийцы. Холодная, прямая и сильная, как остов космического корабля, который не даст ему разрушиться и утонуть в бескрайнем космосе. Упрямая, она добралась до него, хотя могла в любой момент сдаться - сородичи не осудили бы ее. Не после такого. 

Но она не сдалась. Глаза убийцы говорили с ним с того самого момента, когда он уничтожил маленькую сестренку. Катра. Эта дрянь стала его фатальной ошибкой: влюбленная Ши-ра была готова защищать свой народ ценой себя, а потерявшая все - убить его ценой всего. В обломках стекла и бетона, когда она несла тело погибшей, она посмотрела на него. Такими взглядами обещают убить.

Они не говорили: он знал, зачем она пришла, а она не собиралась размениваться на слова. Той девушки, за образом Ши-ры, ее больше не было. Адора исчезла, когда маленькая сестренка вдохнула в последний раз на ее руках. Адора растворилась в бескрайнем холоде сущности, которая была старше и больше нее. Осознанно, твердо. Как человек, которому больше нечего терять. 

Он, Хорд Прайм, будет убит своей собственной ошибкой. Рукой, которая не дрогнет. Мечом, закаленного в крови. 

И его кровь станет концом.


End file.
